Track type machines, for example dozers, excavators, and skid-steer loaders, may be commonly used in applications where traction is critical or low ground pressure is important. These machines may include a frame that supports an internal combustion engine, and left and right track roller frames that transfer power from the engine to a ground surface.
The left and right track roller frames may be rigidly mounted at one end to the frame and may be free to pivot in a vertical direction about the mounting location. The track roller frame may be connected to the frame by a pivot shaft. The pivot shaft may be provided on the frame and may extend through an opening in the track roller frame.
Each of the track roller frames may include a front idler wheel and a rear idler wheel and a roller around which a track may be positioned. The track roller frames may constitute a rugged construction that exhibit a high degree of structural integrity in order to support the vehicle.
Each of the track roller frames may include a drive sprocket that is driven by the engine. The drive sprocket may be positioned either elevated with respect to the front and rear idler wheels or in line with an idler wheel.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.